Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-24094060-20120823011032/@comment-5255270-20120824091416
ok i've been gone a while and now im back for a little and probably for this one post. i thought i was quitting the wiki and moving the Epic rap battle of history forum until i saw this. i agree with what you say and im not taking what you said about my fan-made erb as an attack. but my point in writing this is for two reasons: 1. justify my reason of choosing lady gaga and katy perry 2. for explaining why i was making as a fan made rap battle and suggestion. 1. the reason i chose the two popstars who i wont argue with were in the same era i'm well aware of that and them being in the same era is partially the reason why i choose them. between the lady gaga fans and katy perry fans is a war of who is copying who. that is also the reason why i brought Madonna and Ms Douptfire in the battle is because it seemed as though each person was copying from another person Katy>Gaga>Madonna. Ms douptfire being there from a picture i saw where madonna told lady gaga to stop copying her with the bra thing and ms douptfire said madonna to quit copying her and then showed the picture of her chest on fire. anyway some examples of gaga vs perry was the mermaid, bras, hair, songs, and so on if you dont know what i am talking about im sure Youtube and Google can inform you. that is why i chose the two for the fan made battle which leads me to the next topic 2. i made it as a fan-made rap battle as its name applies it is fan made. i never once said; "oh nicee petr nd epik loyd shuld totlly mak dis a reel rap batle" no i made it as fan made. it was to be for my own entertainment. i know that nice peter and epic lloyd would never make this battle a reality for a few reasons but i found it fun to imagine what it would be like: casting,lines,posters, ect. but i never once intended it to be taken to where people think i think this will become a real rap battle because it never will. cliche? no cliche means it has been overused. Obama vs Osama is cliche. the two popstars yes individually they are cliche and before that upsets more people i will say im a fan of both. now my conclusion to this statement i will adress some things. the future of me on this wiki and somethign else. to begin i will not reaspond to any comments made after i post this. reason being is i never check this wiki that often anymore. will i check to see if any comments have been made after this? you bet. will i reaspond to them? no. i just wanna see how people look at it now that i've given some explination to many things that should have been given a while ago. one of them being why i chose kp and lg and the other being why im not active. as i said this will be most likley the last comment i make on this wiki (i'll give my reasoning for that later in the conclusion). now the reason for my leaving is i found the Epic Rap Battles of History forums and i must say i feel like i get more respect and is much more organized. again im not attacking anyone including you OP. after seeing the trolls when last was here i had to find something else related to ERB and found the forum. and people keep telling me: "oh the trolls have been dealt with" and then i look in almost every comment section and i see that they are still there. i mean sure when i was here last their were people editing pages with....oh what was his name? Mr Toilet? yes i'll admit that is gone but i still feel like something more could be done. i'll get hate for that i'm sure. another reason for leaving is i really dont think that many people here pay attention. again not attacking anyone but certain contributors i''ve seen now and in the past. i recently looked in the Epic rap battles of history 22 and i see most people think that Superman vs Goku is going to be the next rap battle. i also see people asking when the next rap battle is going to be. i see suggestions that just make me wonder what they were thinking (someones going to attack me at that statment) i see rap battles made for i'm sure the reasoing behind those awful fan made battles were made for trolling. i also see everyone on here get angry at everyone just based off of opinions. yes. i'll admit i did once. but it wasnt until about the fifth of sixth reasponse from the person i was argueing with. and it was simply because he was being totally biased. even now if he reads this im sure he'll atack me on it. and everyone's opinions here get attacked. i mean like i said earlier Nighthawk i did agree with what you said and no before someone brings it up i was not stricking down his opinon on my fan made rap battle i was giving my reasonings that should have been given long ago. but peoples opinions get attacked and ripped up and slandered by others and not just the wiki contributors. Now before i leave i will give three people here on this wiki my whole hearted gratitude and those people are Basaltwolf, Chuck, and Ynkrdlevin1 you three are the only ones i've seen any sort of kindness from. so i give my thanks to you all. now i leave to go on the forums and i'm having a blast there and i think ill stick with it. so i guess thats it....oh! i forgot for those interested (still?) in my fanmade battle i must say it's not even edited yet i dont expect it to be released. now before i leave (said this a few times now) i must remind everyone that i'm not attacking anyone at all i was just giving my opinion and reasoning (which i'll get attacked for) if you like this wiki i recommend that you stay with it. it just wasnt for me and i know a lot of people have a blast here and it is so much fun here for them it just wasnt my cup of tea to find out. and i'm not asking anyone to come over to the forum at all. i just wanted to give a ligitiment reasoning for my departure. so i guess till next time or until i see some wiki contributor say something incredibly stupid. so long! Sincerely, Noremac1500 P.S. to the wiki member who's avatar is that guy from the big bang theory, thank you for explaing that it was a fan made battle and i can do what i want to the wiki contributor. P.S.S. i dont want to start anything here as i thought i was being poliet so please do not hate anyone